Finding Out The Truth
by Jessesgirl
Summary: a Sequal to Fraud. In this story Amy decides to become and F.b.i. agent but when something happens and the fab 4's lives are hanging in the balance. Amy takes everything upon herself putting her self on the edge


FINDING OUT THE TRUTH  
THIS STORY IS MADE FROM MY IMAGINATION.   
IT IS AN X-FILE/DIAGNOSIS MURDER CROSSOVER.   
THE CHARACTERS DR.JESSE TRAVIS, DR. MARK SLOAN,   
DR. AMANDA BENTLEY, AND LT. STEVE SLOAN ARE PROPERTY OF CBS AND VIACOM.  
FOX MULDER, DANA SCULLY, AND WALTER SKINNER BELONG TO FOX.   
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO WILBY AND HOOVER MY FAVORITE   
PETS AND TO THE F.B.I. AGENTS THAT KEEP US SAFE FROM SERIAL   
kILLERS AND OTHER MONSTERS.  
  
IT WAS ANOTHER DEPRESSING DAY. IN THE LIFE OF DR.AMY BREMNER. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. HER LIFE WAS FALLING APART. SHE WAS SUSPENDED FROM WORK BECAUSE SHE HAD HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE. BUT WHO WOULDN'T. BEING A DOCTOR WAS HARD. SHE HADN'T HEARD FROM MARK. HER OWN NEXT DOOR NEIBOR. SHE TOOK THE PHONE OFF THE HOOK. SINCE WILBY HAD DIED. SHE FELL APART. SHE WAS NOW A SCARED TO WALK DURING THE NIGHT ON THE STREET BECAUSE WHEN WILBY WAS THERE HE PROTECTED HER. NOW HE WASN'T. SHE DECIDED RIGHT THEN AND THERE SHE WAS GOING TO BECOME AN F.B.I. AGENT. IT WAS ONLY 10AM IN D.C. SHE PICKED UP THE PHONE AND CALLED THEIR APPLICATION OFFICE. THEY SAID HER APPLICATION WOULD ARRIVE THE NEXT DAY BY FED EX MAIL. THEN SHE PHONED THE HOSPITAL AND TOLD NORMAN SHE QUIT. HE WAS TICKED. THEN SHE HUNG UP ON HIM. SHE GOT INTO HER WORK OUT OUTFIT. AND HEADED TO THE GYM. WHEN NORMAN TOLD MARK ABOUT AMY QUITTING. HE DECIDED TO CALL HER ON HER CELL. WHEN SHE SAID HELLO HE STARTED ASKING HER WHY SHE HAD QUIT. "I WANT TO BECOME AN F.B.I. AGENT. I'M NOT APPRECIATED AT THE HOSPITAL." THEN SHE HUNG UP. THEN SHE CALLED THE CELL PHONE COMPANY. WHILE SHE WAS RUNNING ON THE TREADMILL. THEY CHANGED HER CELL PHONE NUMBER. THAT NIGHT WHEN SHE GOT HOME FROM THE GYM. THE F.B.I. APPLICATION WAS ALREADY IN HER MAILBOX. SHE TOOK IT IN AND WENT THRU ALL THE QUESTIONS. THE NEXT DAY SHE SENT IT OFF TO D.C. THEN SHE WENT JOGGING AROUND THE BLOCK. WHEN SHE RAN INTO STEVE. "HI AMY". HE SAID "HEY STEVE WAZUP?" SHE ASKED HIM. THEY WERE RUNNING SIDE BY SIDE. THEY STARTED TALKING ABOUT WHY SHE WANTED TO BE AN F.B.I. AGENT. THEN SHE RAN AHEAD OF HIM AND HE COULDN'T FIND HER. SHE HAD RAN TO THE LOCAL ANIMAL SHELTER. SINCE SHE WAS GOING TO START A NEW LIFE, SHE DECIDED SHE WOULD NEED A COMPANION. SHE SAW A CUTE LITTLE SHEEPDOG PUPPY. SHE WANTED HIM. THEN SHE BOUGHT HIM A LEASH AND COLLAR THEN THEY HEADED HOME. IT WAS ALMOST 8 O'CLOCK. WHEN SHE GOT HOME. SHE GAVE THE PUPPY A BATH. THEN SHE NAMED HIM HOOVER. AFTER HE VACUUMED UP HIS FOOD. THEN THEY WENT TO BED. THE NEXT MORNING AT 7AM. THE PHONE RANG. IT WAS THE F.B.I. DIRECTOR. HE SAID SHE GOT THE JOB AND CLASSES WOULD START IN 2MONTHS. AFTER SHE HUNG. SHE CALLED A REAL STATE AGENT. HE SAID HE WOULD BE OUT THERE TOMORROW TO SEE THE HOUSE. THEN SHE TOOK HOOVER FOR A RUN. THEY JOGGED TO CGH. SHE HAD WILBY'S PASS. SHE USED IT. THEY LET HER IN. WHEN SHE GOT TO THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM. SHE EMPTIED OUT HER LOCKER, THEN SHE WENT TO THE LOUNGE TO FIND NORMAN. HE WAS IN THERE TALKING TO MARK, JESSE, AMANDA, AND STEVE. "NORMAN I'M OFFICIALLY DONE WITH THIS HOSPITAL". SHE THRU HER WHITE COAT AND I.D. AT HIM AND LEFT. THEY WERE ALL SURPRISED. AMY HAD NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE. WHEN THEY GOT TO HER OFFICE IT WAS EMPTY. STEVE SAID HE WOULD GO TO HER HOUSE AND LOOK FOR HER. AMY AND HOOVER WERE STILL JOGGING. SHE HAD BOUGHT HOOVER A LITTLE FANNIE PACK TO CARRY HER STUFF. WITHIN 30MINS THEY WERE HOME. STEVE WAS ALREADY THERE AND LOOKING FOR HER. HE HAD HER HOUSE KEY. HOOVER'S PREVIOUS OWNERS HAD TAUGHT HIM TO ATTACK. . SHE TOLD HIM ATTACK. HE RAN AHEAD AND STARTED BITING STEVE. THEN SHE CALLED HIM OFF. HE HAD DONE SOME DAMAGE TO STEVE'S ARM. STEVE TOOK OFF BEFORE SHE TOLD HOOVER TO ATTACK AGAIN. HE COULDN'T BELIEVE AMY DID THAT. MEANWHILE... IN D.C. AGENT MULDER AND AGENT SCULLY WERE LOOKING THRU THE FILES. WHEN THEY CAME ACROSS ONE THAT WAS ABOUT AN ALIEN ABDUCTION. IT WAS OF A YOUNG ER DOCTOR. HIS NAME WAS JESSE TRAVIS. AFTER READING THE REPORT. MULDER TOLD SCULLY TO GO HOME AND PACK. THEY WERE LEAVING AT 8AM SHARP THE NEXT DAY. THE NEXT DAY. THEY MET AT THE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. THEY BOARDED A PLANE TO L.A. AFTER 5HRS OF FLYING THEY ARRIVED TO L.A. THEY WENT TO THEIR HOTEL TO UNPACK. WHEN THEY GOT DONE. THEY DROVE TO CGH. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. THEY FLASHED THEIR I.D'S "WHERE CAN WE FIND DR.JESSE TRAVIS?" SCULLY ASKED THE GUARD. "IN THE DOCTOR'S LOUNGE". HE REPLIED. HE GAVE THEM DIRECTIONS. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. 5 PEOPLE WERE HUDDLED AROUND A TABLE. "HELLO, I'M AGENT MULDER, AND THIS IS MY PARTNER AGENT SCULLY. WE'RE LOOKING FOR DR. JESSE TRAVIS." "I'M DR. TRAVIS. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?" "WE'RE INVESTIGATING YOUR ALIEN ENCOUNTER." MULDER SAID. "THAT WAS ALL HOAX. THE CABIN WAS RIGGED." HE SAID." ARE YOU SURE? IS THERE ANY WAY YOU CAN GIVE US THE CONTACT ADDRESS FOR THE PEOPLE YOU THINK RIGGED THE CABIN? MULDER ASKED. . JESSE JOTTED DOWN THE ADDRESS. "OK THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION". MULDER SAID. THEN THEY LEFT. WHEN THEY GOT TO THE CAR, MULDER LOOKED AT THE ADDRESS. HE RECONIZED THE ADDRESS AS AN X-FILE THEY HAD INVESTIGATED EARLIER.THE PEOPLE WHO WERE SAID TO BE ABDUCTED STAYED IN A CABIN OWNED BY THE PLACE AND THE ABDUCTIONS WERE FIXED. . HE JUST CRUMPLED THE PAPER AND THREW IT AWAY.. WHEN THEY DROVE BACK To THEIR HOTEL. THEN MULDER'S CELL RANG. "HELLO." "HI MULDER, ITS SKINNER. I NEED YOU TO GO TO A HOUSE IN MALIBU. THERE'S A TRAINEE LIVING THERE. WE'VE HAD SEVERAL PEOPLE CALL UP. SAYING SHE'SSHE'S NOT GOOD FOR THE JOB. GO CHECK IT OUT." THEN SKINNER GAVE HIM THE ADDRESS. THEN THEY HUNG. WHEN MULDER TURNED THE CAR AROUND. SCULLY ASKED WHERE THEY WERE GOING. HE TOLD HER ABOUT MALIBU. "WE'RE GOING TO SEE IF A TRAINEE IS INSANE?" SCULLY ASKED. "THAT'S WHAT IT SOUNDED LIKE". MULDER SAID. THEN THEY ARRIVED AT AMY'S HOUSE. WHEN THEY GOT TO THE DOOR. IT WAS OPEN. THEY DREW THEIR GUNS. IT WAS VERY UNUSUAL TO SEE A HOUSE WITH THE DOOR UNLOCKED IN CALIFORNIA. WHEN THEY WALKED IN TWO DOGS WERE IN A PLAYPEN. THERE WAS NO SIGN OF THE OWNER. THEN SOMEONE SAID. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" AMY SHOUTED. THEY TURNED AROUND TO A BARREL OF A SEMI AUTOMATIC. "WE'RE WITH THE F.B.I." MULDER SAID. SHE CHECKED HIS BACK POCKET. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" SHE ASKED THEM. ''WE'RE HERE TO STUDY YOU TO SEE IF YOUR QUALIFIED TO BECOME AN AGENT." THEN AMY SAW WILBY IN THE PLAYPEN WITH HOOVER. SHE FAINTED. MULDER PUT HER ON THE COUCH. " I WONDER WHY SHE FAINTED" MULDER SAID THEN SHE STARTED COMING AROUND. "WILBY IS THAT REALLY YOU?" THEN SHE SAT UP. WILBY CAME AND PUT HIS HEAD IN HER LAP. " WHAT'S WRONG?" SCULLY ASKED. " WILBY DIED OVER A YEAR AGO. HE DIED IN A POLICE SHOOTING." SHE SAID "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." SCULLY SAID. "I GUESS WE DID FIND AN X-FILE, AFTER ALL". MULDER SAID. "MAYBE IT A DOG THAT LOOKS LIKE WILBY." SCULLY SUGGESTED. "I KNOW ITS WILBY BECAUSE HE HAS A SPOT ON HIS HEAD AND THE BULLET SCAR ON HIS RIGHT SIDE." SHE SAID. SURE ENOUGH THE DOG HAD THE SCAR AND THE SPOT. "ARE YOU SURE THE DOG DIED?" SCULLY ASKED HER. " HE WAS DEADER THEN A DOORKNOB. HE WAS SHOT. I BURIED HIM IN THE BACK YARD." SHE SAID MULDER LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW. THERE WAS A DUG UP PLACE IN THE BACK YARD. IT WAS HARD TO BELIEVE A DOG CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD. SUDDENLY ALL HER WINDOWS SHATTERED. BULLETS WERE FLYING EVERY WHERE. THEY ALL DOVE TO THE GROUND. AFTER 5MINS OF BULLETS. IT STOPPED. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" SCULLY SAID. "ITS JAY'S GANG AGAIN. THEY'VE BEEN AFTER ME FOR ALMOST 2YRS." SHE SAID. "YOU MEAN JAY BLUE HAS BEEN AFTER YOU FOR TWO YRS?" MULDER SAID. "YEP, I CALLED THE F.B.I. THEY JUST LAUGHED AT ME. IT'S NOTHING NEW. THEY ALWAYS SHOOT OUT MY WINDOWS. I'LL CALL UP THE WINDOW COMPANY." SHE SAID. "DO YOU ALWAYS GREET YOUR GUESTS WITH A GUN TO THERE HEAD?" MULDER ASKED. "ONLY IF THEY COME IN WHEN I'M AT THE BEACH." SHE SAID. "DID MY EX-BEST FRIENDS CALL AND TELL THE DIRECTOR I WAS CRAZY?" SHE ASKED. SCULLY AND MULDER KNEW THEY COULDN'T LIE. "YES, THE DIRECTOR CALLED. HE WANTED US TO SEE IF YOU WERE CRAZY." MULDER SAID. "I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" SHE YELLED. MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOSPITAL. MARK WAS WONDERING IF AMY HAD STILL GOTTEN THE JOB. WHEN HIS CELL RANG. "HELLO". "HI MARK, IT'S JAY. ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE TONIGHT. IT COULD BE ANYONE OF THEM. MAYBE EVEN YOUR SON." THEN HE HUNG UP. HE CALLED JESSE, AMANDA, AND STEVE. THOSE WERE HIS FRIENDS. HE TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT AMY. MEANWHILE... AT AMY'S HOUSE, MULDER, SCULLY AND AMY WERE DRINKING COFFEE. WHEN SUDDENLY A SHOWER OF BULLETS CAME. THEY DOVE TO THE GROUND. AMY KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG BECAUSE JAY ONLY CAME BY THE HOUSE ONCE. . IT WAS JAY'S GANG. THERE WERE 4 MEMBERS OF JAYS GANG AGAINST 3 OF THEM. tWO OF THE MEMBERS DRAGGED SCULLY AND MULDER TO A CLOSET. NOW IT WAS AMY AGAINST 4 PEOPLE. SHE TRIED TO FIGHT BUT JAY SHOT HER. SHE COULDN'T MOVE. JIM GRABBED HER AND THEY TOOK OFF. WHEN MULDER FINALLY GOT THE DOOR OPEN. THEY COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT THEY SAW. THE PLACE WAS RANSACKED. THERE WAS NO SIGN OF AMY . SCULLY PULLED OUT HER CELL. SHE CALLED SKINNER. IT WAS 7PM OUT THERE. "SKINNER". "SKINNER IT'S SCULLY. THE AGENT YOU SENT US TO SPY ON HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY JAY BLUE'S GANG.. WE NEED ALL THE AGENTS FROM THE FIELD OFFICE HERE ASAP.". SHE SAID." WILL DO" HE SAID.THEN HE HUNG. THEN MULDER CALLED THE L.A.P.D. 10 SQUADS ARRIVED AT THE SCENE AND 15 AGENTS WERE THERE TOO. . THE L.A.P.D. WAS BLOCKING OFF THE STREET AND TRYING TO FIND WITNESSE. THEN STEVE'S CELL RANG.. "SLOAN""STEVE IT'S TANIS AMY HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY JAY BLUE'S GANG. . THEY WANT YOU AT THE HOUSE.". SHE SAID."OKAY". THEN THEY HUNG."WHAT IS IT?" JESSE ASKED. . "JAY WENT AFTER AMY AND ITS A FEDERAL MATTER.". HE SAID. . "WE'RE COMING WITH YOU." THEY SAID AND LEFT FOR AMY'S HOUSE. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. THE PLACE WAS CRAWLING WITH AGENTS AND COPS.STEVE FLIPPED HIS BADGE. WHEN THEY GOT INTO THE HOUSE. IT WAS A MESS.. THEN JESSE WAS KNOCKED DOWN.. HE LOOKED UP. IT WAS WILBY. . "ST.....ST.....STEVE ITS WILBY". JESSE SAID SCARED OUT OF HIS WITS . "YOU'RE NUTS" SAID STEVE. THEN HE TURNED AROUND. HE WAS ALMOST WHITE AS A GHOST. THEN SCULLY AND MULDER WENT AND INTRODUCED THEMSELVES TO STEVE AND THE OTHERS. "ARE YOU THE PEOPLE THAT CALLED UP? THE DIRECTOR AND SAID AMY WAS A NUT?" MULDER ASKED THEM. "YES, WE DID." THEY ALL SAID. MULDER JUST WALKED AWAY BEFORE HE WENT NUTS. HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT WAS THEM. THEN AN OFFICER CAME UP TO MARK AND TOLD HIM, JESSE, AMANDA AND HIM WOULD HAVE TO LEAVE. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO LEAVE?" MARK ASKED. " THE AGENT IN CHARGE SAID ALL NON AGENTS OR COPS HAVE TO LEAVE". THE COP SAID. "I'M A CONSULTANT FOR THE l.A.P.D. AND THIS IS THE COUNTY MEDICAL EXAMINER." MARK SAID. "I DON'T SEE A DEAD BODY HERE AND THE AGENT IN CHARGE SAID GET OUT." THE COP SAID. THEN SHE ESCORTED THEM OUT. STEVE TALKED TO AN OFFICER. HE TOLD HIM MULDER WAS IN CHARGE. WHEN STEVE FOUND HIM. HE SAID. "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! THROWING MY FRIENDS OUT OF HERE?" HE YELLED. "YOUR FRIENDS GOT HER ABDUCTED BECAUSE YOU KEPT CALLING AND SAYING SHE WAS INSANE. AND SOMEONE THAT MANS THE PHONES GOT A CALL ASKING WHERE SHE LIVED. WE WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THAT INFO IF YOUR FRIENDS DIDN'T CALL." HE SAID THEN HE WALKED AWAY. MULDER WENT INTO HER BEDROOM. THERE WAS STUFF EVERY WHERE. THEN HE SAW A PHONE TAP ON THE FLOOR. HE PICKED IT UP AND PUT IT IN HIS POCKET. THEN HE SAW PAPERS ALL OVER THE PLACE. THEY WERE SHEETS ABOUT JAY'S GANG. AND ALL HER BOOKS WERE ON ALIENS AND SERIAL KILLERS. UFO PICTURES WERE EVERY WHERE. "HEY SCULLY COME HERE." SHE CAME INTO THE ROOM. " WHAT IS IT MULDER?" SHE ASKED. WHEN SHE SAW ALL THE BOOKS AND STUFF. SHE WAS SHOCKED THAT A DOCTOR WOULD KEEP SUCK BOOKS. " THIS IS TOTALLY WEIRD. WHY WOULD A DOCTOR HAVE ALL THESE BOOKS ON MUDRERERS AND NONE ON MEDICAL? SHE WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM. THEN MULDER SAW A FILE FOLDER MARKED ROSWELL CRASH. HE PICKED IT UP AND PUT IT IN HIS COAT.. THEN HE WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THE DOGS?" SCULLY ASKED. . " I'LL HAVE SKINNER SEND US 2 DOG PASSES. . SO THE DOGS CAN GO EVERY WHERE WITH US. ." HE SAID. . "I DON'T THINK SKINNER WILL GIVE THEM TO US." SCULLY SAID. "ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" HE SAID THE HE SPOTTED AMY'S LAPTOP. HE TURNED IT ON. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SHE ASKED. "THIS IS WHAT I'M DOING. " HE SAID. HE HACKED INTO THE F.B.I. COMPUTERS. HE PRINTED OUT 2 DOG PASSES "DON'T YOU KNOW YOU COULD GET FIRED FOR THAT?" SCULLY YELLED.. "HOW CAN I TICK SKINNER OFF WORSE THEN I ALREADY HAVE?" MULDER SAID. SCULLY REALIZED HE DID HAVE A POINT "SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" SCULLY ASKED. "THIS IS WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO". HE SAID. HE SHOWD HER A KEY. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KEY?" SCULLY DEMANDED. "IT'S THE KEY TO THE HOUSE. . WE'RE STAYING HERE TO SEE IF JAY COMES BACK." HE SAID. . "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KEY?" SCULLY ASKED. . " I GOT IT FROM LT. SLOAN. HE SAID.. "HOW DID YOU GET IT FROM HIM?" SHE ASKED. . "I WAITED TILL HE TURNED AROUND . THEN I GRABBED IT." HE SAID . "THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BE STAKED OUT TONIGHT . IF WE'RE CAUGHT WE COULD BE ARRESTED." SHE SAID.. " I CALLED OFF THE STAKE OUT." HE HE SAID. SCULLY DIDN'T BOTHER I ASK ANY MORE QUESTIONS.. IT WAS USELESS. MULDER HAD EVERYTHING SET UP. THAT NIGHT. MULDER AND SCULLY ORDERED IN. SUDDENLY THE DOGS WENT CRAZY. MULDER LET THEM OUT. "WHATS GOING ON!" THEY HEARD SOME ONE YELL. THEY DREW THEIR GUNS AND RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE. IT WAS TANIS. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" SCULLY DEMANDED. " I'M HERE BECAUSE..." HER VOICE TRAILED OFF. "DON'T HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE DO YOU." MULDER SAID. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR INTERFERING WITH AN F.B.I INVESTIGATION." MULDER SAID. THEN HE READ HER RIGHTS. SCULLY CALLED FOR AN AGENT TO COME GET HER. "YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!!!!" SHE SHOUTED. "ADD ASSAULT OF AN AGENT". MULDER SHOUTED AS SHE WAS LEAD AWAY. THE NEXT DAY. STEVE WAS TICKED OFF. THEY HAD ARRESTED TANIS. HE CHARGED INTO THAT FIELD OFFICE. MULDER AND SCULLY WERE THERE TALKING TO ANOTHER AGENT. WHEN STEVE WENT NUTS. IT TOOK 6 AGENTS TO HOLD HIM DOWN. "I'LL GET YOU !" HE SHOUTED AS THEY LEAD HIM TO A CELL. "THIS IS THE FRIENDLIEST CITY WE'VE BEEN TO YET." SCULLY SAID. "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT." MULDER SAID SARCASTITLY. MEANWHILE. STEVE CALLED HIS FATHER. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE BEEN ARRESTED?" MARK ASKED. "I WAS GOING TO KILL THOSE AGENTS FOR ARRESTING TANIS. THEY'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE." HE SAID. "SORRY STEVE YOU GOT YOUR SELF INTO THIS. I CAN'T HELP YOU UNLESS YOU PROMISE TO STAY AWAY FROM THEM." MARK SAID. "OK DAD. I'LL STAY AWAY FROM THEM." HE SAID IN A BOYISH VOICE. AN HOUR LATER MARK AND JESSE CAME TO BAIL OUT STEVE. MULDER AND SCULLY WERE TALKING TO THE ARRESTING OFFICER. "EXCUSE ME. WHERE HERE TO BAIL OUT STEVE SLOAN." MARK SAID. MULDER WENT TO BRING HIM OUT. WHEN STEVE WENT NUTS. HE SHOT MULDER. BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS ARMED. THEY FINALLY RESTRAINED HIM. MULDER HAD BEEN SHOT IN THE STOMACH. HE WAS RUSHED TO CGH. STEVE COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HE DID. "I.... I... DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY." HE STUTTERED. THEY THRU HIM IN A CELL. MARK AND JESSE WERE IN SHOCK. SCULLY HAD TO MOVE THEM. STEVE WAS ACTUALLY IN TEARS. THEN SCULLY RUSHED TO THE HOSPITAL. MULDER WAS DOING FINE. THE BULLET HAD GRAZED HIS SIDE. HE COULD BE DISCHARGED. MEANWHILE. STEVE AND MARK WERE IN THE TALK ROOM. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM SON?" MARK ASKED. "I...I... DON'T KNOW, H...H.... HE WAS JUST IN THE WAY. I SAW SOMEONE TRYING TO SHOOT YOU." STEVE STUTTERED. "ARE YOU SURE STEVE, BUT DID THE PERSON LOOK LIKE?" MARK ASKED.   
"I...I.... IT WAS A THING; IT WAS GREEN AND GREY." STEVE SAID. RELAXING. THEN SCULLY AND MULDER COME IN TO THE ROOM. SCULLY WAS TRYING TO STOP HIM BUT IT WAS NO USE. HE WAS JUST TOO STRONG.STEVE WAS SCARED OUT OF HIS WITTS. "DON'T WORRY I'M NOT PRESSING CHARGES. I KNOW YOU SAW SOME THING WHEN WE CAME TO GET YOU. IT WAS A GRAY ALIEN." MULDER SAID. MARK AND JESSE SAT THERE SHOCKED MEANWHILE .... JAY WAS TELLING AMY HE WAS GOING TO BLOW HER HEAD OFF UNLESS SHE WOULD KILL STEVE. "I'M NOT DOING EITHER.!" SHE YELLED. HE SHOT HER IN THE LEG. SHE PASSED OUT. ". SHE'S GOING TO DIE ALONG WITH ALL HER FRIENDS." JAY SAID. MEANWHILE..... STEVE JUST CAME OUT OF SHOCK. "YOU'RE NOT PRESSING CHARGES?" STEVE SAID. "NO I'M NOT. A CREATURE WAS HOLDING A GUN TO YOUR DAD'S HEAD." MULDER SAID. STEVE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. "YOU'RE ON BAIL. COME ON LET'S GO FIND AMY, TANIS WAS ALSO RELEASED." MULDER SAID. WITH THAT THEY ALL TOOK OFF. THEY SAID THEY WOULD MEET UP AT BBQ BOB'S. AMANDA WAS THERE. "HI STEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ARRESTED FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER?" AMANDA SAID. "I WAS LET OFF." HE SAID. THEN MULDER AND SCULLY ARRIVED. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" SHE ASKED. "WE RESOLVED ARE DIFFERENCES AND ARE TRYING TO FIND AMY." SCULLY SAID. "SO WHERE ARE WE GOING TO LOOK FIRST?" JESSE ASKED. "JAY AND THE OTHERS HAVE FAMILIES AND FRIENDS IN ILLINOIS. SO I'LL CALL THE STATE TROOPERS AND TELL THEM TO WATCH FOR HIM." MULDER SAID. "I'LL CALL THE CALIFORNIA P. D.' S." SCULLY SAID. THEN THEY PARTED. STEVE FOUND OUT A YOUNG FEMALE FITTING AMY'S DESCRIPTION WAS FOUND BARELY ALIVE. HE CALLED SCULLY AND SHE CONTACTED THE OTHERS AND TOLD THEM TO MEET AT U.C.L.A. .HOSPITAL. THEY WENT TO HER ROOM. SURE ENOUGH IT WAS HER. "AMY WHAT HAPPENED?" MARK ASKED HER. "JAY IS GOING TO KILL YOU STEVE, YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF TOWN." SHE SAID IN A WEAK VOICE. STEVE WAS BIT PUZZLED. "DON'T WORRY IT'S THE MEDS WORKING". THE DOCTOR SAID. STEVE JUST SHRUGGED IT OFF. THEN THEY LEFT, AMY WAS FALLING ASLEEP. LITTLE DID STEVE KNOW WHAT SHE SAID WAS TRUE. THAT NIGHT, MULDER AND SCULLY STAYED AT AMY'S AND JESSE, AND AMANDA STAYED AT MARK'S. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. THE DOGS WENT NUTS, MULDER HEARD SCREAMING. HE WOKE SCULLY. THEY GRABBED THEIR GUNS AND HEADED FOR MARK'S. WHEN THEY GOT THEIR, A TOTAL OF 50 PEOPLE WERE THERE. THEY WERE ALL HOLDING GUNS. " YOU'RE GOING TO DIE." JAY SAID AS HE STARTED SHOOTING. SCULLY AND MULDER DOVE TO THE GROUND. JESSE AND THE OTHERS WERE ALSO ON THE GROUND. THERE WAS NO WAY MULDER AND SCULLY COULD DO ANYTHING. THEN AMY CAME RUNNING IN. " STOP DON'T TAKE STEVE I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" SHE SHOUTED . JAY THOUGHT ABOUT IT. " FINE I'LL TAKE YOU." HE SAID. . THEN 6 GUYS GRABBED HER. THEY DRAGGED HER TO THE CAR AND LEFT . NONE OF THEM COULD BELIEVE WHAT SHE HAD DONE . THEY WERE ALL IN SHOCK. STEVE CALLED THE POLICE AND SCULLY CALLED UP SKINNER. WITHIN 20MINS OVER 50 COPS WERE AT THE SCENE. ALL THE ROADS LEADING OUT OF MALIBU WERE CLOSED OFF BUT, JAY WAS ALREADY GONE. HIS HIDEOUT WAS 20MINS FROM MALIBU. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. JAY AND THE OTHERS STARTED BEATING AMY. WHEN SHE WAS ALMOST BLEEDING TO DEATH THEY STOPPED. THEY THRU HER IN A WINDOWLESS ROOM. SHE WASLOSING CONSCIENCES. WHEN SHE REMBERED HER CELL PHONE. JAY FORGOT TO CHECK HER FOR STUFF. SHE PULLED IT OUT WITH WHAT LITTLE STRENGTH AND CALLED STEVE. "SLOAN". "STEVE IT'S AMY." "WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" STEVE ASKED. I'M IN THE DEADER'S HOUSE." (THE DEADER'S HOUSE WAS A DRUG HOUSE. IT'S WELL KNOWN AMONG THE L.A.P.D.) "WE'LL BE THERE IN 10MINS. HANG ON." STEVE SAID. THEN THEY HUNG. STEVE TOLD THE OFFICERS ABOUT THE PLACE AND THEY ALL TOOK OFF. BUT WHEN THEY GOT THERE. THERE WAS A NOTE IT SAID.   
  
HI SLOAN.  
YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO GIVE UP A FIGHT THIS FAST. IF YOU DO YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND. JUST BECAUSE SHE CALLED YOU. SHE'LL DIE. WE'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS OF WHERE WE BURIED HER AFTER WE'RE DONE WITH HER. SO KEEP YOUR CELL FREE. WE'LL GET YOU.  
STEVE WAS STUNNED. AMY HAD GIVEN UP HER LIFE FOR HIM. WHEN IT COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED IF HE AND THE OTHERS HADN'T KEPT CALLING THE F.B.I. SCHOOL DIRECTOR. SAYING SHE WAS NUTS. HE KNEW HE HAD TO FIND JAY. THEY COULDN'T BE FAR. "I WANT ALL ROADS BLOCKED OFF AND JAY'S GANG PICTURES EVERY WHERE." STEVE RADIOED IN. THEN HE SAW A ROOM. IT WAS KNOWN AS THE DRUG ROOM. MOST DRUG DEALINGS WENT ON THERE. THERE WAS A LOT. HE THIS MUST HAVE BEEN WHERE THEY BEAT AMY. HE JUST HAD TO FIND HER ALIVE. MEANWHILE.... AMY WAS JUST WAKING UP. SHE DIDN'T REMBER WHERE SHE WAS. SHE FELT SOMETHING DIGGING INTO HER BACK. SHE REALIZED SHE WAS IN A FOREST. SHE TRIED TO GET UP. BUT SHE GAGGED AND TIED UP. THEN SHE PASSED OUT. THAT DAY THERE WAS GOING TO BE A FILMING WHERE AMY WAS. IT WAS FOR THE MOVIE RUN AWAY BRIDE. WHEN THE CREW GOT THERE. THE CAME UPON A GRISLY SITE. A YOUNG BEATEN WOMAN LAY THERE. IT WAS AMY. SHE WAS BARELY ALIVE. RICHARD GERE CALLED THE PARAMEDICS. WITHIN 20MINS THEY WERE OUT THERE ALONG WITH 7 SQUADS. SHE WAS TAKEN TO CGH. BECAUSE IT WAS ONLY 20MINS FROM THERE. WHEN SHE ARRIVED. JESSE WAS WORKING. HE WAS VERY SURPRISED TO SEE HER. AFTER SHE WAS STABILIZED. JESSE CALLED STEVE. WHEN HE GOT THERE. RICHARD GERE AND JULIA ROBERTS WERE IN HER HOSPITAL ROOM. " HELLO I'M LT. SLOAN." STEVE SAID. "I'M RICHARD GERE CALL ME RICHARD AND THIS IS JULIA ROBERTS. CALL HER JULIA." HE SAID. " WHAT ARE TWO MOVIE STARS DOING HERE?" STEVE ASKED. "WE FOUND AMY WHEN WE WERE DOING A SHOOT." JULIA SAID. THEN AMY AWOKE. "HELLO SLEEPING BEAUTY." STEVE SAID. "WHAT HAPPENED?" SHE ASKED . "I WAS HOPING YOU COULD TELL US THAT." STEVE SAID. AMY ALMOST FAINTED WHEN SHE SAW JULIA AND RICHARD. "WHAT ARE 2 MOVIE STARS DOING HERE?" SHE ASKED. "WE FOUND YOU AND WE WANTED TO SEE YOU WHEN YOU AWOKE ." RICHARD SAID . THEN EVERYTHING STARTED COMING BACK TO HER ABOUT THE ATTACK . "STEVE, I REMBER WHAT HAPPENED.AFTER WE LEFT YOUR HOUSE . I WAS TAKEN TO THE DEADERS.THEY BEAT ME THERE . THEN MOVED ME TO THE FOREST. THEY BEAT ME SOME MORE AN I PASSED OUT." SHE SAID MEANWHILE..... SCULLY AND MULDER HAD NOT HEARD THAT AMY HAD BEEN FOUND. THEY WERE STILL STAYING AT HER HOUSE. WHEN MULDER REMBERED THE FOLDER. HE PULLED IT OUT. WHEN HE LOOKED IN IT . HE ALMOST FELL OVER. IT WAS ACTUAL REPORTS FROM THE ROSWELL CRASH. "SCULLY COME LOOK AT THIS." HE SAID . "WHAT IS IT MULDER?" SHE ASKED AS SHE WALKED OVER TO HIM. SHE LOOKED AT THE REPORTS "THESE ARE PROBLY FAKE." SCULLY SAID . "HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY COULD BE REAL ." HE SAID. THEN HIS CELL RANG. IT WAS STEVE. HE TOLD HIM ABOUT WHERE AMY WAS. THEY RUSHED THERE. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. RICHARD AND JULIA WERE STILL THERE. "HI I'M AGENT MULDER AND THIS IS MY PARTNER AGENT SCULLY." "HELLO". THEY SAID . "WHAT ARE 2 MOVIE STARS DOING HERE?" MULDER ASKED. " WE FOUND HER WHEN WE WERE DOING A VIDEO SHOT." RICHARD SAID . "WE BETTER GET GOING." JULIA SAID. THEN THEY LEFT. "WHAT HAPPENED AMY ?" SCULLY ASKED . "JAY AND THE OTHER MORONS TRIED TO KILL ME " SHE SAID . "VERY WELL PUT." STEVE SAID. "WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU TO SLEEP, WE'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW." MULDER SAID. "OK" SHE SAID SLYLY. THEN THEY LEFT. SHE KNEW JAY WAS GOING TO TRY TO GET STEVE. SO SHE WAITED A FEW HOURS THEN GOT OUT OF BED. IT HURT TO STAND UP BUT THAT WAS THE PRICE SHE PAID FOR HELPING STEVE. THERE WAS SOME CRUTCHES ON THE SIDE OF THE BED IT WOULD BE HARD NOT GETTING CAUGHT WHILE TRYING TO LEAVE THE HOSPITAL. SHE USED THE CRUTCHES AND GOT TO THE DOOR. THE HALLWAY WAS EMPTY. THAT WAS A GOOD SIGN. THE DOCTOR'S LOCKERS WERE DOWN THE HALL. SHE SLOWLY MADE HER WAY THERE. SHE REMBERED JESSE'S LOCKER WAS #60. SHE TRIED TO PRY THE LOCK BUT SHE COULDN'T GET IT SHE WOULD HAVE TO TRY THE COMBINATION . AFTER TRYING ABOUT 20 DIFFRENT COMBINATIONS . SHE TRIED 5-1-60 IT WORKED . SHE FOUND WHAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR .A EXTRA PAIR OF SCRUBS . THEY WERE A LITTLE BAGGY ON HER BUT THEY WOULD DO . SOON SHE HAD THE WHOLE DOCTOR OUTFIT ON, MASK, SCRUBS, MASK AND ALL NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL HER APART FROM THE OTHER DOCTORS . SHE WOULD HAVE TO GET RID OF THE CRUTCHES. IT WOULD BE HARD TO WALK WITHOUT THEM BUT SHE NEEDED TO GET TO STEVE . SHE HID THEM ON THE END OF THE ROW OF THE LOCKERS . SHE LIMPED OUT OF THE ROOM. THE ELEVATOR WAS CLOSE BY. SHE LIMPED OVER TO IT AND PRESSES DOWN . SHE WAS ON THE 5TH LEVEL .WHEN THE ELEVATOR DOORS OPENED NO ONE WAS IN IT SO SHE GOT ON. THE ELEVATOR TOOK HER TO THE GARAGE SHE SAW A CAB DRIVING AROUND. AFTER GETTING THE DRIVERS ATTENTION . SHE ASKED HIM TO TAKE HER TO THE BEACH HOUSE. WHEN THEY GOT THERE. SHE SAW SOME ONE LURKING OUTSIDE. SHE HAD GOTTEN JESSE'S EXTRA KEY TO MARK'S OUT OF HIS LOCKER TOO . SHE QUIELY OPENED THE FRONT DOOR AND TIP TOED IN SHE DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING ..SHE MADE HER WAY TO STEVE'S APARTMENT. HE WAS PASTED OUT ON HIS BED. SHE LAUGHED AT THE WAY HE WAS SLEEPING . HE WAS HANGING HALF ON THE BED AND HALF OFF. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE HIM BUT IT WOULD SAVE HIS LIFE . SHE WAS BLOWING ON HIS EAR . WHEN HE MOVED A LITTLE BIT. "YOUR DEAD MEAT" SHE WHISPERED INTO HIS EAR. HE OPENED HIS EYES . AND LOOKED UP AT HER WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE . "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" HE ASKED . "JAY IS OUTSIDE AND I WANT TO GET YOU AND MARK OUT OF HERE ." SHE SAID . "OK" HE SAID GETTING OUT OF BED.. HE STARTED UP THE STAIRS. "NICE DOG BOXERS." SHE SAID . STEVE BLUSHED BUT CONTINUED UP THE STAIRS. THEY MADE THERE WAY TO MARK'S ROOM. HE WAS SITTING ON HIS BED READING A BOOK WHEN STEVE AND AMY CAME IN. HE WAS SURPRISED TO SEE THEM . "HI STEVE,HI AMY . WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" HE ASKED. "JAY AND THE OTHERS ARE LURKING AROUND OUTSIDE AND I WANT TO GET YOU AND STEVE OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY DO SOMETHING."SHE SAID . "OK, I HAVE MY CAR IN THE GARAGE, WE CAN TAKE THAT". MARK SAID . "STEVE GO GET DRESSED ." AMY SAID. HE RAN DOWN STAIRS.WITHIN 10MINS . THEY WERE ALL IN THE BEACH HOUSE GARAGE. MARK'S BLACK CONVERTIBLE WAS IN THERE . THEY ALL GOT IN AND OPENED THE GARAGE DOOR THE CAR TOOK OFF MARK HAD NOT A CLUE AS OF WHERE TO GO. "LET'S GO TO THE POLICE STATION I DON'T THINK JAY WILL GO THERE." AMY SUGGESTED. "OK THEN WE CAN GET YOU SOME CRUTCHES AND ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS." MARK SAID. 10 MINS LATER . THEY WERE IN THE POLICE PARKING GARAGE. STEVE HELPED AMY TO HIS OFFICE. "OK NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO START ANSWERING QUESTIONS ." STEVE SAID . "OK WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" SHE ASKED . "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE FROM THE HOSPITAL AND GET SCRUBS AND OUR HOUSE KEY" MARK ASKED. "THOSE ARE ALL EASY QUESTIONS ALL I DID WAS GET OUT OF BED AND LIMP OUT OF MY ROOM,NO ONE WAS IN THE HALLWAY WITH MY CRUTCHES I MADE IT TO THE LOCKER ROOM . AND FOUND JESSE'S LOCKER. I FIGURED OUT THE COMBINATION , GRABBED THE SCRUB OUTFIT AND YOUR HOUSE KEY , GOT RID OF MY CRUTCHES AND FOUND A CAB CIRCLING IN THE GARAGE. IT WASN'T THAT HARD." SHE SAID . "WOW I'M CALLING THE HOSPITAL TO TALK TO JESSE." MARK USED STEVE'S DESK PHONE AND CALLED JESSE. HE WAS SURPRISED THAT SHE GOT IN TO HIS LOCKER. HE CHECKED HER OUT OF THE HOSPITAL SO SHE WOULDN'T BE CONSIDERED MISSING . THEN THEY HUNG. AMY HAD THOUGHT WRONG WHEN SHE SAID JAY WOULDN'T COME INTO THE POLICE STATION. JAY AND THE GANG WERE OUTSIDE OF THE POLICE STATION. IT WOULD BE ALOT EASIER TO GET THEM. NOW THAT THE STATION WAS EMPTY. STEVE'S OFFICE WAS ON THE 3RD FLOOR. JAY AND THE OTHERS WALKED IN UNDECTED . NONE OF THE OFFICERS BOTHERED TO LOOK AT THEM . THEY MADE THERE WAY TO THE 3RD FLOOR . SURE ENOUGH THEY COULD SEE MARK AND STEVE , SITTING DOWN THIS WAS GOING TO BE EASY JAY THOUGHT. BUT AMY WAS WATCHING THEM . SHE HAD A GUN IN HER HAND .WHEN JAY WAS READY TO MAKE HIS MOVE AMY AND STEVE TURNED AROUND . "PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN .!!!!" THEY BOTH YELLED . JAY'S GANG DID AS TOLD. THEN A BUNCH OF OFFICERS CAME IN AND READ THEM THEIR RIGHTS AND BOOKED THEM . STEVE AND MARK DRAGGED AMY BACK TO THE HOSPITAL.  
The end  
Coming soon to the net,   
When Partners attack.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
